La sobrina predilecta
by CarolTom-sama
Summary: Bodoque tiene 68 hermanos, y eso equivale al triple de sobrinos, mínimo. Sin embargo, hay una entre todos esos mocosos que le agrada más que al resto. Esa conejita de dudosa paternidad llegó a su vida en plena universidad, sólo para arruinársela, a pesar de que todos le dicen que son como uña y mugre… Ok, admitámoslo. Adora a esa niña. [Two-shot] [OC]
1. La infancia de una niña

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de 31 minutos no me pertecen, son propiedad de Álvaro Díaz, Pedro Peirano y el Estudio Aplaplac. Yo sólo estoy haciendo una historia corta con un OC cualquiera.**

* * *

Sábado a la media noche, en alguna parte de Santiago, había una luz prendida que destacaba entre todas las ventanas oscuras y cerradas. Ahí, en un sité, si la gente no salió de fiesta, pues deberían estar durmiendo. Sin embargo, siempre hay excepciones, como aquel departamento encendido del cual se oían unos violentos gritos.

– ¡ME VAS A OBEDECER! ¡PORQUE SOY TU PADRE! – ordenaba iracunda una voz.

– ¡NUNCA FUISTE MI PADRE CUANDO NACÍ, MENOS LO SERÁS AHORA! – contestaba otra más aguda, llena de rabia.

Por más terrible que suene, era común que tales gritos se escucharan desde ese apartamento, sobre todo el fin de semana.

– ¡¿AH SÍ?! ¡¿Y ENTONCES QUIÉN ES?! ¡¿ÉL?!

– ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE SERÍA MEJOR PAPÁ QUE TÚ!

– ¡ENTONCES ÁNDATE CON ÉL! ¡AGARRA TUS COSAS Y VETE, A VER SI ESE IMBÉCIL TE RECIBE!

– ¡PUES, CON GUSTO! – declaró la vocecita, cesando su eco por un momento.

La dueña de la voz fue a buscar un bolso a su habitación y volvió al mismo lugar, con él en el hombro.

Nunca desarmaba su maleta cuando estaba en aquella vivienda. No le daba seguridad alguna.

Se paró en frente del tipo con quién estaba discutiendo, apretando muy fuerte los puños.

– ¡Y EL TAL "IMBÉCIL" ES TU HERMANO!

Después de lo dicho, salió a paso furioso del apartamento y cerró de un portazo el umbral, apoyándose en este con pesadez.

Un fin de semana como cualquier otro: discusiones, gritos, desastres y noches de cerveza, con la diferencia que esta vez la echó de la casa. Siendo sinceros, quería irse de ahí. Quería propinarle un golpe, agarrar sus cosas e irse, sólo que no podría hacerlo por su cuenta. No, no podría porque, al llegar a su casa su madre le diría que tendría que devolverse inmediatamente, pues, "era su padre y debía hacer el esfuerzo".

Hubiera sido incluso mejor si la golpeara, así se lo mostraría a su mamá y lo denunciarían. Después irían a juicio y le darían la custodia completa a su progenitora, más una orden de alejamiento para ese animal. Así no lo tendría que ver más.

Pero, bueno. No era lo suficientemente maquiavélica o loca como para provocarlo. Además, por más bárbaro que fuera, él nunca la golpearía.

Sin embargo lo detestaba, junto a su departamento, del cual no estaría cerca ni un segundo más

Se despegó de la puerta y se dirigió a las escaleras, bajándolas con rapidez. Una vez llegó al primer piso del edificio, se encontró con la reja principal.

Se palpó los bolsillos de su chaleco y se dio cuenta que no se llevó las llaves.

– Argh… Al demonio.

Lanzó el bolso por el otro lado de la reja y acto seguido, se trepó a esta. Con gran agilidad se pasó al otro lado y saltó; pues, no recorrió todo Arica para nada.

Tomó otra vez la valija y caminó hacia un árbol cercano. Ahí estaba su querida bicicleta, encadenada como preso con grilletes. Se puso a girar los minúsculos cilindros de metal en el candado de la cadena hasta que dio con la combinación, haciendo que el aparatito se soltara. Luego quitó la cadena y la soltó con desgano dentro del canasto, al igual que su bolso, para después mover su vehículo del árbol.

Se posicionó en la bici, sin subirse a ella y se volteó a ver, por última vez en la noche, la casa del tormento, mientras se colocaba el casco.

De alguna manera, un sentimiento de ira la invadió con tan sólo ver la sucia ventana del apartamento. Su ceño fruncido y sus dientes rechinando eran evidencia de ello.

Se colocó las manos en la boca, con forma de megáfono y gritó.

– ¡ERES UN VIEJO CONCHE…!

Y con esta omisión a la grosería para proteger la mente de los niños, Matilda Bodoque se sube a su bicicleta y se va, dejando atrás a su padre.

-o-

Matilda Bodoque es una de las tantas y tantos sobrinos de Juan Carlos, siendo hija de uno de sus hermanos y una humana (o títere) citadina.

Ella también salió coneja, blanca con manchas rojas y melena oscura, como la de su madre. Siempre ha sido tranquila, inteligente, tímida e incluso algo sarcástica, cosa que siempre le agradó a su tío periodista. No tuvo hermanos, y lo prefieren así.

Su primera palabra fue "mamá", sorprendentemente temprano en contraste de otros bebés. Después fue "papá", aunque no se lo dijo exactamente a su papá, sino que al propio Bodoque, en un asado familiar. Ese día el progenitor hizo tanto escándalo, que la niña prefirió no volver a hablarle a nadie. Cuatro años pasaron sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que su madre, llorando desconsolada, le pidió por última vez que le dijera algo.

– Ustedes no merecen escucharme, tarados.

Eso fue lo primero que dijo en cuatro años. Luego de unas risas nerviosas y otras muy del alma, no le volvieron a pedir que contestara nada.

Si ella hablaba, bien; si se callaba, bien también. Estas dos acciones sólo las hacía en el momento y lugar adecuado, y le dejaban hacer siempre que no les volviera a tratar de "tarados".

¿Y de quién iría a sacar ese vulgar vocabulario y esa actitud soberbia? Pues de nadie más que de Juan Carlos, con quien hablaba hasta por los codos.

Le contaba cómo le había ido en el colegio, cómo le gustaba tanto escuchar a Freddy Turbina y cómo los hermanos Guarennes se habían vuelto a pelear en el salón, con todos los detalles. Claro, el conejo le metía conversa también. Le contaba sobre su rutina laboral y se quejaba de Tulio constantemente. Una vez le enseñó hasta cómo apostar a los caballos, y con lo reservada que era la niña, sabía que jamás se lo contaría a su mamá.

Todos le recordaban a sus padres lo tanto que congeniaban los dos, lo tan bien que se llevaban y después lo tanto que se parecían. "Como dos gotas de agua", decían los tíos. "Son como uña y mugre", les decían los hermanos. Obviamente, esto no le hacía ningún chiste al papá.

– No se preocupe, mijito. Son hermanos, así que es normal que se parezcan. – le dijo una vez su mamá, Mitzy, para calmarle el enojo.

De todas formas, los comentarios seguían, y su molestia también.

Un día, mientras hacían unos trámites, se encontraron con Bodoque y Tulio en una calle cercana al canal. Se saludaron al cruzar la vereda y conversaron un rato corto. Todo bien hasta que al conductor se le ocurrió deslumbrarlos con su brillante cerebro.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Tu sobrina se parece mucho a ti, Juan Carlos! ¡Cualquiera diría que son padre e hija!

Y ahí se armó la grande. No inmediatamente, claro está, pero en el resto de camino nadie dijo nada hasta llegar a casa. Su padre le lanzó un comentario pesado a su mamá apenas entró y colgó las llaves. Al segundo ella le respondió con otro más desagradable. Matilda vio que era el momento de irse y encerrarse en su pieza, pues sus padres iban a discutir.

Cuando sus padres discutían, Matilda prendía la radio y subía el volumen lo más fuerte que podía. No tenían tele, así que no le quedaba otra que escuchar la sonora. Después se sentaba en su cama y se ponía a leer algún libro filosófico y avanzado para su edad. Ya había oído la misma discusión un montón de veces. No tenía la necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo.

Así pasaba toda la tarde, leyendo y escuchando la música hasta que le dolían los oídos, o hasta que su padre, a la hora justa, abriera su puerta, gritando.

– ¡¿Puedes apagar ese ruido de la radio?! ¡ES MEDIA NOCHE Y TE DEBES ACOSTAR!

Recién ahí apagaba la radio y se ponía el piyama.

Solo que ese día no le azotó la puerta y no le gritó a la media noche. Se había retrasado media hora.

Dejó el libro, se levantó y apagó la radio. Tenía los oídos algo tapados, pero claramente notaba el silencio. Salió de su pieza y anduvo por el living, dándose cuenta que no estaba ni su chaqueta, ni sus llaves.

Fue a la habitación de sus padres, la cual tenía el umbral entreabierto y ahí vio a su madre, que sollozaba desesperadamente. Acostada en su cama, intentaba permanecer inmóvil y bajar el volumen lo más cautelosa posible para que su hija no notara su pena.

Pero, para Matilda ya era evidente todo lo que pasaba.

Su padre se había ido.

Esa noche no durmió, sólo se quedó al lado de su progenitora, abrazándola e intentando consolarla, alejándola de la ansiedad y el abandono. A la mañana siguiente tenía que ir al colegio, así que salió de la pieza, muerta de cansancio, para prepararse. No obstante fue detenida escuchar una dulce voz.

– Oye, Mati. ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas en la casa y jugamos juntas?

Ya no era Matilda, era "Mati".

Y respecto a su papá, no volvió luego de esa noche. Al menos no para dormir con su madre.

En los meses siguientes se siguieron viendo. A veces la iba a buscar a la escuela y otras la llevaba a pasear al parque o al zoológico, aunque nunca le gustó mucho la cárcel de animales. Aun así sabía que lo hacía bien intencionado, por lo que nunca le dijo nada al respecto.

Él evitaba ver a su mamá, y cuando lo hacía era para hacer un trueque de papeles. Nada más que eso.

– No le vayas a decir a nadie sobre esto. Menos a tu tío.

Eso le ordenó su mamá, una vez que iba a dejarla en la casa del periodista. Sabía que con él se las hablaba todas, así que le hizo prometérselo con el meñique y todo.

Iba a ser la primera vez que acompañaría al reportero en la Nota Verde. La Planta de Tratamiento de Aguas era su destino y el conejo pensaba que le emocionaría a la niña aprender algo de consciencia medioambiental, sólo que… ese día no estaba muy animada.

Al contrario de lo usual, Matilda estuvo muy callada detrás del camarógrafo y no le comentó absolutamente nada sobre el viaje.

Primero le preguntó cómo le estaba yendo en el colegio. Ella contestó: "Bien".

Después preguntó cómo va todo en casa. Le contestó: "Bien también".

Gotita, la experta en aguas, les hablaba sobre los procesos para limpiar el agua. Ella decía: "Sí", "No" , "Bueno" e "Interesante".

No eran las respuestas de una niña suspicaz como ella.

Al terminar de grabar la nota, cerca de la tarde, se sentó junto a ella y le preguntó si le pasaba algo. La expresión de la niña no era muy agradable y veía que en cualquier momento iba a quebrarse.

Ahí rompió su promesa, y fue la primera y única vez que lo hizo.

Porque después de eso, explotó la bomba.

Toda la familia se enteró de lo que pasaba con la pobre Matilda, su mamá y su padre irresponsable. Al menos para la mayoría era así, porque para otros, su hermano jamás haría tal cosa y "la tipa" debía ser una arpía. Sorprendentemente, varios de la familia las apoyaron, sin embargo, quien destacaba entre todos era Bodoque, quien ahora ayudaba a su mamá hasta con las compras.

Nunca comprendió por qué, siendo que el otro era su hermano, pero se lo agradece con todo el alma.

La iba a buscar y a dejar al colegio, le ayudaba con las tareas y la cuidaba cuando su mamá trabajaba en la tarde. Hasta que un día, cuando le tocó a él trabajar también, se la llevó al canal.

Ahí comenzó su travesía por 31 Minutos. Ese día que pisó por primera vez el estudio, fue cuando todos la conocieron y la adoraron, o al menos la mayoría.

– Si el Sr. Manguera se entera que la trajiste… ¡Te va a despedir, Bodoque! – le mencionó Juanín.

– Ya lo sé, Juanín. No me estés recordando lo obvio. – le regañó en su sarcástico tono.- No tengo donde dejarla. Su mamá está trabajando.

– ¿Entonces, qué vas a hacer, Juan Carlos? – le preguntó Tulio.

– No lo sé. Tal vez deba aceptar mi horrible destino.

Matilda se dio cuenta de lo aproblemado que estaba su tío, por lo que se hizo escuchar.

– Puedo irme a mi casa si tienes muchos problemas. Mamá dejó para la once en el refri.

– ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Prefiero que el Sr. Manguera me despida a que me mate tu madre!

– Bueno. Será mejor que encuentres un escondite rápido, Juan Carlos, porque va a empezar el programa y no quiero me despidan por evitar tu despido. – dijo otra vez el conductor, siempre viendo por su lado.

– Mejor cállate, animal. Ayúdame a buscar un escondite. – le habló, molesto.

– ¡Y será mejor que lo hagan pronto, porque…! ¡Estamos al aire! – anunció Juanín.

Bodoque tomó a la niña y la escondió debajo del mesón del estudio. Tulio, por su parte, comenzó a anunciar el programa para "disimular".

– Quédate ahí y no hagas ruido hasta que encontremos un lugar mejor. – le susurró el conejo, por debajo de la mesa.

Ella asintió y ahí se quedó, quieta como un poste. Veía pasar a cada miembro del programa, un par de pasos locos correr delante suyo, y uno que otro cuerpo, cayendo inconsciente, no obstante, no movió ni un pelo hasta los comerciales. Cuando estos iniciaron, el periodista le hizo una seña para que saliera.

– Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora. Sigue así y te llevaré al hipódromo cuando salgamos. – le felicitó el conejo.

– ¡Pero no puedes dejarla ahí todo el día, Bodoque! ¡Y menos llevarla a las carreras de caballos! – le regañó el mono rayado.

– ¡¿Ah no?! ¡¿Y por qué no?! – le respondió, ofendido.

– ¡Porque en cualquier momento habrá un desastre, así como vamos!

– ¡Y el Sr. Manguera nos puede descubrir! – agregó Juanín.

– Argh… está bien. – se resignó el apostador. – Entonces ayúdenme a encontrarle otro escondite.

Mientras discutían, la atención de Matilda fue captada por unos seres que se movían de aquí para allá, detrás de una gran ventana.

Esos seres parecían trabajar en computadores y fichas. Parecían, porque no lo estaban haciendo realmente. Su morfología alienígena y su forma de pino de bolos era lo que más le picaba la curiosidad.

¿Serían realmente alienígenas? ¿O sólo eran otros títeres? Pues, nunca lo sabrá si no va con ellos.

– ¿Qué tal si me escondo allá? – señaló.

Ahí, los tres se detuvieron y la miraron con incredulidad.

– ¿Allá con los tramoyas? – preguntó la bola peluda.

– Bah, qué estupidez. – soltó el conductor.

– En realidad no es tan mala idea, Tulio. – defendió a su sobrina.

– Entonces será mejor que lo haga antes de que llegue…

– ¿Antes de que llegue quién, Tulio? – se escuchó al otro lado una voz galante y grave, que usualmente se aparecía por el estudio cuando se le daba la reverenda gana.

– ¡AY! ¡Sr. Manguera! – chillaron los tres.

Al escuchar el nombre, la niña se asustó y salió rápidamente de los márgenes del estudio, para que el empresario no la viera.

Sin darse cuenta, se interiorizó en las entrañas del canal, perdiéndose entre los pasillos, las cámaras y las luces. Pasaba por varias salas y se encontraba con un sinfín de empleados de distinta clase. Desde un reportero chihuahua hasta el empleado del aseo, todos extrañados y enternecidos por su presencia. Ella también estaba maravillada por el mundo del espectáculo y los curiosos personajes que la rodeaban, cuando de repente, se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo volver.

No entró en pánico, pero se preocupó, sobre todo porque a su tío no le haría gracia el hecho de que se haya perdido.

Y él, por cierto, estaba muy ocupado en lamerle las botas a Eusebio Manguera.

– Así que no se preocupe, jefecito.- le decía Tulio, muy condescendiente. – Aquí no hay ningún problema relacionado con una niña escondida de usted.

– Cállate, idiota. – le golpeó el conejo en el hombro. El otro soltó un quejido.

– Muy bien. Más les vale. – se convenció el dueño. – Ahora, vuelvan a trabajar. – ordenó, para darse media vuelta e irse.

Una vez se disipó su presencia, los otros tres suspiraron, aliviados.

– Tuvimos mucha suerte esta vez, pero se dará cuenta a la próxima. – masculló el productor.

– Muy bien, Mati. – afirmó Bodoque, volteándose a la tras suya. – Ahora te esconderemos con los… – se detuvo, pues se dio cuenta que la niña no estaba. – ¿Mati? ¡¿Mati?!

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó ingenuamente el mono.

– ¡Ya no está, Tulio! ¡Desapareció!

– ¡Ooh no! – exclamó el otro de manera exagerada.

– ¡Tenemos que encontrarla! ¡Sino seré conejo muerto!

El programa siguió al aire, sin embargo, la atención ahora estaba en la sobrina perdida de Bodoque, quien estaba en alguna parte del inmenso canal. Los reporteros, camarógrafos, maquillistas, ayudantes y quien sabe quién más estaban buscando a la conejita de ocho años por todas partes. Hasta el mismo Tulio terminó por meterse en el embrollo.

Incluso Policarpo manifestó malestar por la situación.

– ¡Top, top, top, top, top, top!

– ¡¿Qué te pasa, Policarpo?! – le preguntó el conductor.

– ¡Me pasa cada vez que hay una niña perdida en el estudio!

La búsqueda continuó, junto al ritmo del Ranking Top hasta que finalizó el programa. Juan Carlos finalmente la encontró en los vestuarios. Se encontraba jugueteando muy alegremente con los trajes de Cossimo Gianni, alegría que se acabó con el medio reto que le pegó.

– ¡¿Sabes que me hubiera ocurrido si no te hubiera encontrado?!

– ¿Te despedían? – preguntó ella, apenada.

– ¡Esa sería la menor de las preocupaciones! – admitió. – ¡La peor parte sería enfrentarme a tu mamá y esperar a que me haga charqui!

Matilda bajó la mirada con tristeza, junto a sus orejitas, cosa que alteró al reportero.

– Estás enojado… ¿Verdad?

Miró su expresión y al instante tuvo ganas se pegarse a sí mismo una bofetada. Con lo mal que ella lo estaba pasando en su casa y se le ocurre decirles tales estupideces.

– No, no estoy enojado… – se rindió y le abrazó.

La jornada laboral terminó y se fueron a su casa. Su mamá le estaba esperando con un kuchen de manzana que había comprado en el camino y té.

Juan Carlos le confesó con vergüenza y miedo que Matilda se había perdido en el canal. No lo hizo charqui, por suerte, pero se enfureció con él y, de hecho, no le dio kuchen como castigo.

Al día siguiente la volvió a llevar, esta vez escondiéndola junto a los tramoyas.

– Esta es mi sobrina Matilda. Deben esconderla del Sr. Manguera. – les explicaba con seriedad. – Así que, si le pasa algo, se van arrepentir.

Una vez dijo esto, se dio media vuelta y se retiró, dejando a la conejita sentada en un escritorio.

Los títeres alienígenas se amontonaron, con gran curiosidad, frente a la niña que había protagonizado el programa de ayer con su incesante búsqueda. Ella sólo se encogió en su asiento. Le avergonzaba recibir tanta atención.

– ¿Así que tú eres la sobrina de Bodoque? – preguntó con mucho interés uno de ellos.

– Eeh… Sí. – afirmó con incertidumbre y nerviosismo.

Los tramoyas suspiraron con notable asombro ante la obvia revelación. La niña, en cambio, sólo jugaba muy inocentemente con sus dedos.

– ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo se llaman? – desveló entre su timidez.

Ahí todos se quedaron mudos. Pocas eran las veces en que alguien les preguntaba sus nombres.

– Yo soy Benjamín Listillo. – contestó uno.

– Yo soy Serafín Juanillo. – habló otro.

– Y yo Valentín Trujillo. – masculló el siguiente.

Así las presentaciones siguieron y siguieron, al punto en que todos los tramoyas les dijeron sus nombres. La conejita los escuchó muy atentamente a cada uno, poniendo en práctica su impresionante memoria, y con eso surgió la ansiada conversación, al menos de parte de ellos. En cosa de minutos ya los había encantado con su pequeñez y su innata habilidad de oyente.

Es día no hubo novedades. No en la parte posterior de estudio. Al final de la jornada se despidió muy entusiasta de los tramoyas y después su tío se la llevó a su casa.

A la otra mañana la volvió a traer, luego a la siguiente y a la que va después de esa, también. En tres días ella ya había agarrado la confianza suficiente para responderles, y a la semana ya se había vuelto amiga de los simpáticos títeres. Se aprendió todos sus nombres y los saludaba a todos de a uno, cosa que a los funcionarios los hacía sentir especiales, como si no fueran unos simples pinos de bolos que los tenían en el canal por costumbre.

Bueno, alabado sea ese talento de los niños para hacer amigos en segundos.

Bodoque terminó por traerla a todas las jornadas laborales posibles, dejándosela a cargo a los tramoyas. Nadie notaba nunca su enano ser de ocho años, así que, por lo visto sabía esconderse bien sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.

A Matilda le encantaba estar ahí, no sólo por ser un canal lleno de estrellas, sino porque el estudio era un remolino de emociones. Siempre pasaban cosas muy locas, de las cuales no era la protagonista, pero se conformaba con mirar. Definitivamente prefería mirar, pues era muy tímida como para tan sólo pensar en la idea de aparecer en una cámara.

Sin embargo, los tramoyas no fueron su única compañía. Los otros empleados también quisieron conocer a la misteriosa sobrina de Juan Carlos, por lo que, de vez en cuando iban a la parte posterior para hablar con ella. Ya sea por saber de su vida o por sacarle algún defecto del conejo rojo, siempre había tema de conversación. El primero fue Juanín, luego fue Mario Hugo; después Policarpo, Raúl Guantecillo, el Balón Von Bola, y así, el último en hacerlo fue Tulio, aunque este no quiera admitirlo. Los empleados del canal dejaron de ser solamente eso, para pasar a llamarse "tíos".

Aunque, el plan perfecto no duró para siempre. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, ella fue creciendo, así que su diminuta estatura dejó de ser diminuta. Como se podía ver en las cámaras, tuvo que comenzar a esconderse debajo de los muebles. Cuando ya no cabía debajo de ellos, los tramoyas tuvieron que amontonarse alrededor de ella, y cuando ellos ya no pudieron cubrirla sin que se viera obvio, tuvieron que hacerlo los que estaban en el mesón, disimulando.

Ya cuando los programas estuvieron lo suficientemente extraños (sí, más de lo normal), el Sr. Manguera se apareció por el estudio para ver qué demonios les ocurría a sus empleados.

– ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que les ha picado últimamente? – preguntó el empresario con su galante tono.

– No es nada, Sr. Manguera. – negó el apostador. – Solamente es un resfrío que nos contagió Tulio.

– ¡¿Yo les contagié un resfrío?! – exclamó el conductor con completa confusión.

Bodoque lo golpeó en la cabeza para que espabilara, provocando un quejido en el otro, y la sinapsis de sus escasas neuronas.

– ¡Oooh! ¡Claaro! ¡Es cierto, jefecito! – afirmó realizando gestos exagerados. – ¡Me agarré el resfrío cuando…! Cuando… – masculló mirando para todos lados y buscando una excusa. – ¡Cuando fui a acampar con Juanín! ¿Cierto, Juanín?

El resto se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiraron con hastía, en respuesta de su estupidez.

– No puedo seguirte la corriente con eso, Tulio. – le respondió la bola peluda.

– ¿Ah no…?

– No, Tulio. Ni yo puedo creerte tu nefasta mentira. – negó el conejo.

– Sabemos que no acampas desde la manada Apumanque. – agregó Policarpo.

– No me importa cuando fue la última vez que Tulio acampó, sino qué está pasando en este estudio. – les reclamó, ya molesto.

– Bueno… me encantaría contarle, Amo y Señor… – masculló el chimpancé. – Pero, creo que Juanín tiene algo que decir. – señaló al productor.

– Eemm… Usted sabe que se lo explico al instante, Sr. Maguera. – siguió el otro. – Pero antes, Policarpo va a decirle algo. – señaló al crítico de espectáculos.

– Yo con gusto lo haría, aunque… – continuó este. – Bodoque es quien realmente tiene que decirlo.

Al reportero se le comenzaron a salir las gotas de sudor frío al escuchar su nombre. No sabía si por la traición de sus compañeros, su posible despido o la integridad de su sobrina. Aun así, el miedo estaba.

– ¿Y bien, Bodoque? ¿Qué tienes que decir? – le insistía el Sr. Manguera.

– Argh… Bien. – se rindió, entregándose a las circunstancias. – Temo confesar que he estado trayendo a mi sobrina al canal, y a escondidas de usted. – reveló con tono poético. – Y antes de que me diga nada, le informo que estoy dispuesto a que me despida, me haga su esclavo, me explote y luego me deje tirado en el río, pero… no le haga nada a la niña.

Sus compañeros terminaron llorando estridentemente ante la conmovedora petición. Matilda, por su parte, había escuchado cada palabra dicha por su tío, mientras se encontraba asomada por la ventana. Se sintió culpable al darse cuenta que él perdería su trabajo a causa suya.

– ¡Oooh! ¡Pero qué triste…! – sollozaba el conductor. – ¡No puede echar a Bodoque, Sr. Manguera!

– ¡Sí! ¡Él no tenía con quién dejarla! – mencionó Juanín.

– ¡Sólo estaba haciendo lo que cualquier buen tío haría! – agregó Policarpo.

– Ooh… Gracias por su defensa, amigos míos. – les habló Juan Carlos. – Pero creo que eso no será suficiente para evitar mi inevitable y vil destino.

– Ya, suficiente. – les calló el dueño, que se había cansado de tanto lloriqueo.

De pronto, se dio cuenta del pequeño ser nervioso que observaba todo desde el cubículo de los tramoyas.

– ¿Es ella? – preguntó. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Al verse observada, la conejita se sobresaltó y se agachó para esconderse.

– Ven aquí, niña. – le ordenó, aunque en un tono más suave.

Ella muy obedientemente salió de la parte posterior del estudio y caminó hasta donde estaban los empleados. Al llegar se acercó a su tío y le abrazó por una pierna, aferrándose firmemente al pantalón en señal de timidez. El mayor, en respuesta, le acarició el cabello.

– Ven, acércate. – le pidió el dueño.

Se aproximó hacia él, jugando con sus dedos como cuando estaba nerviosa y lo miró con preocupación.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Matilda.

– ¿Y eres la sobrina de Bodoque?

– Sí, señor.

Eusebio no era un experto manejando niños, pero de que algo sabía… pues, sabía.

– ¿Por qué él te trae al estudio?

– Porque mi mamá trabaja.

– ¿Y tú papá?

El reportero inconscientemente bajó la miraba y frunció el ceño. Le habían preguntado a la niña lo inpreguntable. Para peor, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

– Él… no vive con nosotros. – contestó en un gesto triste.

Ahí el empresario comprendió el problema. El dilema de la mamá soltera. Ciertamente, hace rato que le extrañaba las actitudes del conejo, pues andaba más "tierno" de lo usual. No obstante, tampoco iba a sacar tanto su escasa empatía por ello.

– Señor… – murmuró de repente ella, mirándolo. – No despida a mi tío, por favor.

Todos se enternecieron ante su expresión apenada. Como si hubieran visto a un perrito mojado que pedía comida.

– No te preocupes por eso. – se resignó al final el Sr. Manguera. – Si te quedas callada y no haces problemas cuando el programa se grabe, podrán quedarse los dos.

– ¡¿En serio?! – cuestionaron los presentes a coro.

– Sí. Ahora sigan con el programa. – le ordenó de nuevo en tono demandante, mientras se disponía para irse.

– ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias, Sr. Manguera! – dijo Bodoque, verdaderamente agradecido.

– Amo y Señor. – se dio la vuelta, corrigiéndolo.

– Amo y Señor… – repitió el otro, y ahí se fue.

Desde ese día, Matilda siguió en el cubículo de los tramoyas, sin esconderse de nadie más que la cámara. Callada, tranquila y sin causar problemas, tal como lo ordenó el emperador corporativo. Había veces que salía del estudio para conversar con sus miles de "tíos" en la sala de descanso, o para explorar el mundo de las modas con Cossimo, pero siempre siguió las reglas al pie de la letra.

Con eso, el tiempo continuó, al igual que su crecimiento. Ahora estaba más alta, más sarcástica y más mayor. Había dejado de lado su timidez con las personas, aunque no dejó su pánico escénico. De todas formas, la seguía pasando bien.

También trajo hechos importantes para el canal, como la llegada de Patana. Su cursi presentación y su adorable canción y carisma cautivó a todos, incluyendo a la coneja, quién nunca había socializado decentemente con otra niña. A pesar de que al principio la pájara estaba interesada en ser contratada por su tío e intentaba impresionarlo desesperadamente, se conocieron a los días después. Era algo mayor que ella, pero lo suficientemente infantil como para llevarse bien, pues aún jugaba con muñecas y conservaba su ingenuidad; además era tan inteligente y competente como ella. Terminaron por hacerse amigas con facilidad.

Luego, comenzó a acompañar a Juan Carlos en la mayoría de sus Notas Verdes. Al inicio su mamá no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, no obstante, al ver que era educativo y podía salir al aire libre, le dejó hacerlo finalmente.

Y así las cosas fueron de maravilla, pasando su vida en el canal y por las regiones de Chile junto a su adorado tío. Sin duda llevaba una infancia muy feliz hasta el momento. Incluso la invitaron exclusivamente a los Policarpo Top Top Awards, como parte del público, así que no podía estar más contenta.

Hasta que, ese mismo día del evento, su mamá le retuvo en su casa para una importante charla.

– Mati, tengo que conversar algo muy importante contigo… – le dijo su progenitora, algo nerviosa.

La niña se sentó a la mesa junto a ella, esperando con aire de incredulidad.

– Bueno… esto no es fácil de decir, pero… – comenzó, dudosa. – Quiero que sepas que… que demandé a tu padre hace un tiempo.

Había leído la definición de "demanda" en algún libro, junto con las razones de por qué se hace. Tratándose de su madre demandando a su padre, infería que no era algo bueno, ni sencillo.

– Verás… Supongo que has notado que no ha venido a verte, y tampoco ha ayudado con los gastos de la casa, así que… lo demandé por pensión de alimentos y por tu custodia.

No decía nada ni reaccionaba de ninguna manera. Sólo escuchaba atentamente a la mujer.

– Esto no significa que dejarás de verlo definitivamente. Puedes hacerlo todas las veces que quieras. – le explicaba con cautela. – Solamente queremos ponernos de acuerdo con las visitas, y que ponga plata para la casa… Él también está de acuerdo, así que será rápido. Sólo falta que te vea el abogado.

– ¿Y cuándo será eso? – preguntó la niña, con completa calma.

– Bueno… Hoy.

No hubo reacción, ni palabras. Nada, ni una sola. Únicamente fue a su habitación para cambiarse el bonito y brillante vestido que llevaba por un chaleco y jeans, como solía usar. A su progenitora le asustó mucho esta acción, pues no era lo que planeaba. Esperaba que se quejara, se negara o incluso pataleara, pero no. No hizo nada de lo que un niño normal haría. De hecho, se comportó como toda una adulta.

Matilda llamó después a su tío para contarle que no iba a ir al canal y le explicó ligeramente la situación. Él lo lamentó mucho, le dijo que intentaría conseguir un autógrafo de Freddy Turbina y se lo entregaría cuando la fuera a ver. Se lo agradeció y colgó.

Al rato, fue con su madre a un café en el centro para encontrarse con el abogado y vio el programa por la tele del local, mientras él le hacía unas cuantas preguntas sobre la relación con su padre. Al final los mismos empleados se ganaron el premio, cosa que le alegró el día por un par de horas.

En los siguientes días tampoco fue al canal porque se estaba tramitando el juicio. Ahí acompañaba a su mamá a la corte o se quedaba en casa de su abuela Mitzy. Bodoque iba a verla las veces que podía, pues estaba en un periodo muy ocupado.

Al cabo de unas semanas, se concretó el juicio. Su mamá se quedaría con ella los días de semana y después se iría con su papá los fines de semana. Nada que no estuviera fuera de la realidad chilena.

Sin embargo, nunca le gustó estar con su papá. Él era un tipo difícil, pues tenía un mal carácter y no le hablaba de la manera más dulce que digamos. Siempre se quedaba en casa, pegado en su sillón, con una lata de cerveza en mano y en frente de la televisión, idiotizado. No era culto, para nada, y sus conversaciones… bueno, no eran de lo más interesantes. En resumen, era un pesado, y no se dio cuenta hasta que comenzó a quedarse en un apartamento los fines de semana.

Por suerte le alimentaba y podía sacarle provecho a su absorción por la televisión, pues podía hacer lo que se le diera la reverenda gana. Claro que no era nada ilegal lo que ella quería hacer. Sólo leía hasta una hora poco prudente y salía a algún museo o biblioteca por las tardes. Nada del otro mundo.

Aunque, no era el mejor panorama para una niña de diez años. Pero bueno. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Así es la vida.

Así era su vida, la que le enseñó a movilizarse sola, a enajenarse en su mente intelectual, a interesarse por las maravillas del universo, a tratar de manera astuta a los adultos de dudosa moral y, principalmente, a madurar con rapidez.

De todas formas, eso no la detuvo de seguir haciendo cosas.

Siguió yendo al canal, con menos frecuencia, eso sí. Siguió compartiendo con sus "tíos", que con el tiempo dejaron de ser "tíos" y pasaron a ser "tarados". Siguió siendo amiga de Patana, jugando con ella a las muñecas. Siguió saludando a todos y cada uno de los tramoyas con sus nombres completos y siguió, por sobre todas las cosas, pasando tiempo con su tío Juan Carlos.

También hizo cosas nuevas, como andar en bicicleta apenas se la regalaron, interesarse por el medio ambiente y el empoderamiento de la mujer, fanatizarse por las caricaturas y la actuación de voz, hacerse vegetariana, ganar dinero cuidando a los perros de Mario Hugo, grabar en las Notas Verdes y un montón de cosas más.

Porque, sin darse cuenta, había cumplido los diecisiete años.

-o-

Los pedales de la bicicleta giraban a gran velocidad, impulsados por la fuerza de la despechada coneja. Llevaba más de una hora andando por la inmensa Alameda, evitando ser atropellada por conductores borrachos y eufóricos a causa del sábado fiestero. Planeaba ir al único lugar en donde la recibirían a estas horas: la casa de Bodoque.

Sabía que le dejaría quedarse esta noche, por lo menos, y confiaba en que aún no apostaba la vivienda, así que será alojo seguro.

A menos que… no estuviera.

Cuando llegó a la casa, se dio cuenta que las luces estaban apagadas, cosa que no era normal viniendo de su tío y en un sábado por la noche. Se bajó de su bicicleta, dejándola en el piso y se aproximó a la puerta.

Tocó el timbre y esperó unos segundos, pero no ocurrió nada. Volvió a tocarlo por segunda vez. Nada. Golpeó la puerta en la tercera vez, no obstante, nadie le abrió.

Era obvio que no estaba en casa y quizás a dónde habrá salido. Pensó en llamarlo por teléfono, aunque hace mucho rato que lo apagó para evitar escuchar las insistentes llamadas de su madre. Lo que menos quería era volver a escuchar otra, pues, de seguro ya sabía que se fue.

Entonces… ¿Dónde podría estar su tío si no es en el hipódromo y siendo un sábado por la madrugada?

De la nada, se le ocurrió una idea. Seis palabras.

Fiesta en la casa de Juanín.

Corrió hacia su vehículo, lo levantó, se subió y partió en dirección a la casa de la bola peluda, sin titubear. Calculaba que llegaría en poco tiempo, ya que no estaba al otro lado de Santiago. Además aún le quedaban fuerzas para pedalear.

Se demoró unos veinte minutos en llegar a la calle. Ahí se bajó de la bici y siguió a pie, buscando alguna casa con luces parpadeantes y música a alto volumen. Pues, se sabía la calle, no el número.

Habían como tres casas en esas condiciones, pero en sólo una se alcanzaban a oír los inconfundibles gritos de Tulio. Se paró ahí y dejó su bicicleta en un árbol cercano. Una vez la encadenó a él, tomó el bolso y partió a la entrada de la casa.

Se detuvo por un momento, pensando. Tal vez no era buena idea entrar ahí, con cara larga y al punto de un ataque de ansiedad. Terminaría por avergonzar al conejo en frente de todos los funcionarios y sus compañeros de trabajo. Gran parte de ellos difundiría el chisme de que "Bodoque tiene una sobrina histérica".

Sin embargo, era peor idea volver, así que tocó el timbre de la casa y esperó a que le abrieran.

En el umbral se presentó el anfitrión de la fiesta, que se veía bastante contento, aunque, si tuviera ojos, se le verían ojeras.

Su expresión cambió a una de asombro y confusión al ver a la adolescente en su puerta.

– ¿Mati? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó de entrada. – Creí que te quedarías con tu papá el fin de semana.

Ella no le respondió, no de inmediato. Sólo le miró con tristeza, esperando su usual actitud compasiva.

– ¿Está por ahí mi tío? – dijo apenada.

De repente, Juanín divisó el bolso que traía en el hombro. Uno bastante grande como para guardar la muda de un fin de semana.

Como era de esperarse, la compasión y amabilidad lo invadieron apenas comprendió todo.

– Sí, claro. Pasa. – le ofreció, dejándola entrar.

Cerró la puerta tras suya y la detuvo a unos metros.

– Espera aquí. – le pidió. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Se mezcló en medio de la gente que bailaba y tonteaba para buscar al reportero. Habían bastantes invitados, aunque lo pudo encontrar en medio de un montón de chicas, muy entusiasmado.

– ¡Bodoque! – le llamó primero, pero no le prestó atención. Seguía coqueteándole a las seis chicas alrededor suyo. – ¡Bodoque! – volvió a exclamar, sin respuesta.

La música estaba muy fuerte para que cualquiera lo escuchará, y el conejo, pues… muy distraído.

– ¡BODOQUE! – le gritó, ya molesto y aún así no le respondía.

La bola peluda se enojó y tomó aire para pegar otro grito.

– ¡SILENCIO! ¡PAREN LA MÚSICA! – ordenó finalmente.

Todos cesaron las voces, junto con la música que Policarpo estaba monitoreando y se voltearon a ver al productor, sorprendidos.

– ¡Bodoque! ¡Está aquí tu sobrina!


	2. Culpas del pasado

**Atención: A continuación este capítulo mostrará algo de contenido no apto para sensibles. No es nada del otro mundo, ni mucho menos descriptivo, pero no te lo recomendaría si no sabes como se hacen los bebés.**

* * *

A Bodoque nunca le han agrado sus sobrinos. Los quiere, claro… los quiere bien lejos. Para él todos son iguales: molestos, ruidosos, sucios, desordenados, traviesos y hasta diabólicos, así que, mientras menos se relacione con ellos, mejor.

Pero esto era simplemente porque no es bueno tratándolos. Él tiene muy poca paciencia como para comportarse tal maestra de kínder y sus analogías filosóficas eran muy complicadas para los niños. A ellos no les interesaba saber qué tan podrido estaba el mundo, siendo que lo estaban recién descubriendo. Además, un tipo alcohólico, fumador, ludópata compulsivo y que es periodista por necesidad no es exactamente el ejemplo ideal.

Sin embargo, toda esta situación dio un giro en 180 grados cuando nació Matilda.

Es más, la historia comienza antes que ella. Principalmente con un nombre: Violeta Membreta.

Violeta era una chica de cabello muy oscuro y largo, con el cuerpo lleno de pecas. De mente lista y actitud entusiasta, ella llegó a ser la mejor alumna de su curso, a pesar de la machista sociedad de los 90. Nunca se sacó ni un solo rojo, lo que quería decir que era una completa cerebrito, y más encima, era el solcito entre sus compañeros, sobre todo el de Bodoque.

Estaban en el mismo curso, estudiando para ser grandes periodistas. El conejo soñaba con ser un periodista estrella de lo que fuera, mientras que ella deseaba investigar sobre grupos marginales y corrupción para informar a las personas. Aspiraciones muy distintas, sin duda, no obstante, terminaron por estar más unidas que nunca.

A él le cautivó su disposición soñadora y su constante alegría; a ella su porte canchero y sus ideas poéticas. Algo mutuo, desde el primer instante.

Juan Carlos fue el que dio las primeras señales con su experta galanería, diciéndole piropos, comprándole tazas de café, almorzando juntos e invitándola a salir. Hasta le dedicaba sus trabajos en la carrera, sin importarle que le bajaran puntos.

Claro que, Violeta fue la que dio el primer paso, ya que, por más galán que fuera él, le costaba atreverse. Una noche de campamento cerca de la cordillera, alrededor de la fogata junto a sus amigos, el conejo se encontraba tocando la guitarra, mientras que el resto cantaba siguiendo el ritmo (aunque la única que se sabía era Lamento Boliviano). Ahí, al ritmo de las cuerdas, ella se aproximó a su rostro y le dio un beso, en frente de todos. Acción suficiente como para dejarlo loco de amor.

Desde ese momento se hicieron novios, y de esos que andaban para todos lados juntos. En la sala se tiraban papelitos y mensajes como adolescentes, en el patio de la universidad se paseaban tomados de la mano, en las fiestas se iban al rincón a besuquearse y pobre el que los sacara de ahí. Incluso el conejo se mudó al apartamento de su amada para estar más cerca de ella.

Los comentarios tampoco se quedaban atrás. Ya sea por envidia o alegría sincera, los estudiantes afirmaban que eran los más románticos del año, pues muchos estaban al tanto de las citas que tenían, como por ejemplo, una ida al cerro en moto para ver el esplendoroso firmamento nocturno o bañarse en la playa fuera de las horas establecidas, bajo la luz de luna.

Definitivamente, una pareja dispareja que parecía jurarse amor eterno ante todo el mundo. Los de la facultad creían que se terminarían por casar, tener hijos y pudrirse juntos como pasas en un asilo.

¿Qué percance tan grave le pudo haber ocurrido a este bello par como para que terminaran por separarse?

Pues, una de las razones era la palabra antes mencionada: hijos.

A Bodoque le aterraba enormemente, pero ENORMEMENTE la paternidad. Tan sólo imaginarse que tendría que cuidar a cincuenta o sesenta críos, en un posible futuro, le daban ganas de pegarse un tiro. Claro, Violeta era humana, aunque… ¿Quién le aseguraba que no podría ocurrir?

La muchacha, por el contrario, le ilusionaba la idea de tenerlos, y esa era la razón principal de las discusiones, pues, el conejo rojo siempre buscaba formas de eludir el tema.

"Somos muy jóvenes aún, pensémoslo más adelante", le decía a menudo. "No creo que tengamos dinero suficiente para mantenerlos", repetía otra veces. Sin embargo, una frase pasó a ser el colmo, y fue esta:

– Bodoque Membreta va a ser un nombre muy feo. Los compañeros van a martirizar al pobre niño.

Eso se lo repitió sin si quiera un mínimo de interés, desquebrajando sus sentimientos, lo que causó que la estudiante se enfureciera y lo echara del apartamento.

¿Y qué es lo más gracioso de esto? Se preguntarán.

Es que sí hubo un Bodoque Membreta, sólo que él no le puso el apellido.

-o-

– ¡Bodoque! ¡Está aquí tu sobrina! – le exclamó Juanín, el anfitrión de la fiesta.

Los invitados se voltearon a ver a la coneja adolescente, tan sorprendidos que no pudieron notar el bolso que llevaba a cuestas. Bodoque también estaba impactado por su presencia, y en definitiva no era bueno que ella estuviera aquí.

– ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿No te tocaba pasar el fin de semana con él?! – le cuestionó, molesto. Hasta él sabía lo incorrecto de su actuar.

– Sí, pero… – masculló la otra, apenas. Su voz se escuchaba quebrada, su cuerpo cohibido y en su rostro se veía que en cualquier momento le daba un ataque de pánico.

– Argh… No me digas que te volviste a escapar. – infirió, rodando los ojos, pues no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Inmediatamente se puso buscar algo en su chaqueta. – Y yo que pensé que se te había quitado hace años. ¡Tu madre debe estar muy preocupada!

– ¡Pero no la trates así, tío Juan Carlos! – le replicó Patana intentando defender a su amiga, cosa que este ignoró.

Matilda no contestó, sólo esperó a que el periodista sacara su teléfono de la chaqueta para llamar a su mamá, como lo hacía cuando tenía trece años.

– Un día le vas a dar un infarto a tu mamá. ¿Sabías? – le regañaba, con el aparato en las manos. Lo prendió y comprobó la millonada de llamadas perdidas y mensajes que tenía de la mujer. Leía que estaba sumamente enojada porque no le contestó y desesperada por no encontrar a su hija.

"BODOQUE, MATILDA SE ESCAPÓ", decía uno.

"BODOQUE, CONTESTA EL TELÉFONO", leía en otro.

"¡BODOQUE, POR LA MIERD… CONTESTA EL TELÉFONO! ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE DE NUEVO ESTÁS COQUETEANDO CON CHICAS EN VEZ DE ATENDER?", le delató el último.

Bueno, tal vez no sería la única que le provocará un infarto en el futuro.

– Voy a llamarla y después te llevaré de vuelta. – le informó, entre molesto y avergonzado por los mensajes.

Ahí la niña se sobresaltó y entró en pánico. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, acompañadas de un escalofrío que recorría su columna. La idea de volver le carcomía por la mente. Se negaba a verse nuevamente en esa casa y debía impedirlo como fuera.

– ¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor, no me lleves de vuelta, tío! – le suplicaba, corriendo hacia él. Se le ocurrió ahí tratar de quitarle el teléfono, algo que el mayor no pasó por alto.

– Sí, lo voy a hacer. Ya es suficiente, Mati. – le contestaba, esquivando sus temblorosos movimientos. – Ahora quítame las manos de encima.

– ¡Es que no entiendes…! ¡Él no me va a…!

– ¡Matilda! ¡Hazle caso a tu tío! – le hablaba Tulio, quien ya estaba cansado del berrinche que interrumpía la fiesta.

– ¡Sí, guachita! ¡La fiesta no durará toda la noche! – saltó también Rosario Central.

El resto también se empezó a quejar, pidiendo que paren con la discusión y haciendo notar su confusa y poca empatía.

– ¡No, por favor…!

– Mati, es por tu bien… – mencionaba dulcemente la bola peluda.

– Mati, suficiente. – le interrumpía bruscamente el conejo, muy enojado.

– ¡NO! – se negó ella, soltando el bolso y quitándole al fin el celular.

– ¡Matilda! ¡Dame el teléfono! – le ordenó ahora sí furioso, mientras le extendía la mano. La niña ya había llegado muy lejos para los límites de su paciencia, sobretodo porque nunca le había faltado el respeto de esa manera.

– ¡No lo entiendes…! ¡Él no me va a recibir…! – le explicaba conforme le comenzaban a brotar las lágrimas.

– ¡¿Y por qué no?!

– ¡Porque…! ¡Porque me echó de la casa!

Todos soltaron un "¡OOOOOOOH!" de asombro, poniendo en evidencia la actitud del conejo. Ella se puso a temblar por la declaración que había hecho y la atención que estaba recibiendo. Sostenía con desesperación el aparato, apegado en su pecho, como si le estuvieran arrancando el alma.

Él miró el bolso tirado en el piso y bajó las orejas de la preocupación y la vergüenza que tenía. Vergüenza porque acababa de exponer a su sobrina ante todos los del canal. La había hecho llorar y le había provocado un ataque de pánico sin querer. Siempre la estupidez le ganaba ante la moral, transformándolo en un bruto sin tacto alguno. ¿Por qué acostumbraba a comportarse como un imbécil?

Pues, no iba a contestarse algo que siempre ha sabido, menos ahora.

Suspiró con pesadumbre y se llevó la mano a la frente, luego se dirigió a Juanín.

– ¿Puedes prestarnos un rato tu patio, Juanín? – le pidió.

– Sí, claro. – asintió el dueño de casa.

En ese momento, Bodoque recobró un poco la compostura y se aproximó a la temblorosa niña en frente suyo. Con una mano tomó el bolso y con la otra la rodeó, abrazándola y llevándosela fuera de la casa, mientras los invitados los observaban, pasmados.

Se quedaron consternados hasta que la puerta se cerró.

– ¡Muy bien, Poli! ¡Ahora pon Severlá! – exclamó el conductor a Policarpo.

La música volvió a sonar y con eso, un montón de gritos de alegría que indicaban la continuación de la fiesta.

Aunque, afuera las cosas eran distintas.

Los conejos se dirigieron a la oxidada cafetera que el periodista llamaba "auto" y ahí la muchacha se subió al techo de este, sentándose con la delicadeza de una rosa, ya que sabía lo tanto que este monstruo de metal era cuidado. El mayor abrió el maletero y dejó dentro el bolso. Una vez lo cerró, se subió también, situándose al lado de su sobrina.

Esta acción es más usual de lo que creen, pues siempre ocurre cuando tienen que conversar algo delicado. Lamentablemente, con el paso de los años se ha hecho más seguido.

– Entonces… – comenzó el reportero, sacando de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarros. – ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?

Así comenzaban siempre, para calmar un poco los aires.

– ¿Cómo te parecen que van? – preguntó con sarcasmo. Estaban algo violentas sus respuestas.

– Van como el asco. Me quedó claro. – bromeó ante la retórica, prendiendo el cigarrillo. – Me refiero a tu mamá.

– Como siempre, sólo que ahora me presiona con lo de la universidad. – contestó, mirando de reojo y abanicando su cercanía con molestia por el humo. – ¿Y cómo van tus pulmones?

– Igual de podridos que siempre. – le dijo, rodando los ojos y aspirando una bocanada del vicio. Sabía que a su sobrina no le gustaba que fumara.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, contemplando las pocas estrellas que se veían en el cielo, debido a la contaminación lumínica. La música se escuchaba opaca, junto con la de las otras tres casas, dándole énfasis a que era un sábado de fiesta.

De pronto, el conejo recordó que no le había contestado a la madre desesperada, y que aún no disponía de su celular.

– Temo que debo pedirte mi teléfono de vuelta. – le habló, extendiéndole la mano y expulsando el humo. – Aún no le he dicho a tu madre que estás aquí.

– Vendrá a buscarme si se entera. – mencionó la otra, preocupada.

– Puede ser, pero al menos sabrá que no te han secuestrado.

La chica se convenció, pues no era justo seguir martirizando a su progenitora. Ella menos que nadie tenía la culpa de que su padre fuera un estúpido.

Finalmente, le entregó el aparato que hasta el momento conservaba en sus manos y luego, el periodista se dispuso a teclear un mensaje.

"La Mati está conmigo", fue lo único que le envió. Después apagó el celular y lo guardó en su chaqueta.

– Con que la universidad… – comentó, retornando al tema de conversación. – ¿Y qué piensas estudiar? ¿Algo de nerds como los muchachitos arribistas de ahora? ¿O te quedarás de vaga hasta que ella te obligue a independizarte? – bromeó con sorna.

– No tengo idea. – negó ella, mientras jugaba con los mechones de su melena. – Tengo problemas más graves que eso.

Era obvio que su sobrina no estaba de humor. Cansada, estresada y sin alojo, nadie tendría ganas de nada en estas condiciones. De hecho, él tampoco tendría intención alguna de calmarse si estuviera en sus zapatos.

– Bien. Me imagino que quieres ir directo al grano. – concluyó al instante, yendo por la segunda bocanada. – Pues cuéntame. ¿Por qué mi hermano te echó de la casa?

La chiquilla desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido, sin gesticular palabra, o sea, lo que normalmente hace cuando se pone mañosa. Bodoque captaba todas sus tensiones y debía aligerarlas, aunque sea con una broma tonta. No por nada eran parientes.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? – se rio burlonamente para las apariencias, y de forma amarga para su interior. Tan viejo estaba ya que lanzó la broma más anticuada del mundo, y eso era evidente puesto a que su acompañante ni siquiera le dedicó media sonrisa. – No exageres, no estuvo tan fome. – se quejó ante su reacción y volviendo a aspirar. Sus dotes de comediante barato le estaban fallando de la manera más patética posible.

Miró a la niña, que seguía sin decir ni pío y le comenzó a acariciar el cabello como si estuviera tocando seda, y esta se fuera a deshacer. La conocía más que a él mismo y aún así, a veces la sentía tan lejana, tan introvertida; un enigma. No se imaginaba todos los pensamientos que se cruzaban por su mente adolescente o si ella era consciente de lo podrida que está la gente a su alrededor. ¿Sabrá lo podrido que está él y la oscuridad de su asquerosa alma?

Seguramente lo sabe, desde hace mucho incluso, así que la pregunta sería… ¿Por qué sigue con él, a su lado? ¿A qué se debe tanta paciencia?

– No creo que hayas hecho algo para que se haya enojado así. – le dijo con la escasa dulzura que poseía.

La coneja suspiró con pesadez y se acercó al borde del techo. Se bajó de un ágil salto y caminó hasta donde estaba encadenada su bicicleta, para la sorpresa de su tío. Sacó del canasto un sobre y regresó con él a la mole con ruedas, lanzándola allá arriba.

El reportero giró su atención al famoso sobre, con notable asombro.

– Oh… Entonces en serio hiciste algo.

Mientras ella se volvía a subir, él tomó el pedazo de papel y leyó las casi incomprensibles letras de doctor sobre este. La impresión fue más grande al leer lo siguiente:

"Resultados de Examen de ADN, Bodoque Membreta".

Sólo dudo dos veces en su vida sobre la paternidad de su sobrina, y esta, siendo la segunda, es la que más terror le está dando. Todo por razones que decidió enterrar hace años atrás y que el famoso documento se las estaba recordando.

Del terror que sentía y que no era capaz de demostrar debido a su orgullo, atinó a decir esta frase.

– Tu mamá va a matarte en cuanto se entere.

– Lo sé. Y él ya lo hizo. – confesó ella, refiriéndose al innombrable.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo? – se sobresaltó.

– El muy loco estaba revisando entre mis cosas. – explicaba balanceando los pies con timidez. – Cuando estábamos tomando once nos pusimos a discutir. Después una cosa llevó a la otra y… bueno, aquí estoy…

Le enfermaba pensar en su hermano. Un tipo repugnante que cada vez se volvía más psicópata, al punto de escarbarle sus cosas e invadir su privacidad de forma tan brutal. Era un maldito abusador, estaba claro. ¿En qué momento dejó de jugar con él en los campos para terminar gritándole a su propia hija?

Algo era seguro. Ese hombre dejó de ser su hermano hace mucho tiempo.

Vislumbró el rostro de su sobrina, que se veía triste y cohibido, y luego el sobrecito. Pensar que aquello tan insignificante le traía tantos recuerdos… e incertidumbre.

Sin embargo, conocía muy bien a la muchacha y bien sabía que algo no le estaba contando. Siempre tan para adentro.

– ¿Aún no lo has abierto? – le preguntó el conejo rojo.

– No.

– ¿Por qué no?

Lo detuvo unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba qué responder. Una banalidad o sus verdaderos sentimientos.

– Me da miedo…

A él también le daba miedo.

– ¿Y por qué lo mandaste a hacer entonces?

– Quería saber la verdad.

La verdad, siempre la verdad. Eso es lo que nos aterra.

– ¿La verdad? ¿Eso es lo que querías?

– Sí.

– ¿Y por qué no preguntaste?

– Porque ustedes no la saben, y mamá no me la va a contar tampoco.

– ¿Ustedes…?

Ellos, o sea, él y su hermano.

– Entonces tú…

– Sí, lo sé todo. Mi mamá y tú fueron novios.

-o-

Un día, Juan Carlos y Violeta se separaron.

¿Por qué? Nadie sabe bien, aunque la versión oficial es que ella conoció a otro conejo. ¿Y cómo fue posible? ¿Quién pudo enamorar tanto a la chica como Bodoque? Pues, otro Bodoque.

Su hermano. Él se enganchó de ella apenas la vio y se determinó en quitársela. Bastó con que le dijera que quería tener hijos para que cayera en sus brazos.

Y ahí Violeta dejó a Juan Carlos, solo, como un perro callejero.

Sin embargo, la versión "oficial" no es exactamente la correcta.

Todo empezó en la tarde que se pelearon. La chica había echado Bodoque de su casa, por lo que este se puso a vagar por las calles, bebiendo y fumando del despecho. Hizo la estupidez que se le ocurrió con su mente borracha: desde pelear con otros ebrios hasta tirarse en una fuente. Terminó por dormir en un basurero.

Violeta, por su parte, también se las sufrió entre el alcohol y el helado. Se pasó viendo películas con finales tristes para ver como los personajes tenían peor suerte que ella y así sentirse mejor, no obstante, ni eso le llenaba el vacío de su corazón.

Después los días pasaban, días en que ella estaba recluida en su casa, mientras que él estuvo de un basurero a otro, hasta que, luego de una semana, Tulio y Juanín lo encontraron y se lo llevaron a la casa del último.

– No puedes seguir así, Juan Carlos. En cualquier momento te va a dar una traquicradia. – le regañaba el chimpancé.

– Taquicardia, Tulio. Taquicardia. v le corregía el conejo, espetando una mueca de fastidio por la estupidez de su amigo.

– Tienes que dejar tu orgullo de lado, Bodoque. Sino nunca van a volver. – masculló la bola peluda.

– Y es lo que he hecho desde el primer día, Juanín. – asumió, muy enojado. Como si no lo hubiera hecho. – Pero está claro que ella no quiere verme. No ha contestado mis llamadas, ni ha recibido las flores que le he enviado. Está claro, se acabó. – concluyó de forma apenada, resignándose a la soledad.

Los otros miraban muy tristes a su amigo de aspecto demacrado, que no llevaban qué hacer para ayudarlo.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Juanín? – le preguntaba el más grande.

– No lo sé. Al pobre de Bodoque se le quitaron las ganas de vivir.

– Y si… ¿Y si les presto mi yate?

– Patrañas, Tulio. – interrumpió el desdichado, quien había alcanzado a escuchar. – Violeta odia todo lo que tenga que ver con lujos millonarios.

– ¿Pero cómo no le va a gustar un paseo por el yatecito?

– No seas hipócrita, Tulio. Te compraste esa cosa hace como tres años y no la has usado.

Y mientras estos dos discutían sobre yates, el tercero intentaba pensar en alguna idea. Tan sólo un gesto de poco presupuesto y que fuera lo suficientemente sincero para trasmitir la disculpa. ¿Qué podría ser?

– ¡Ya sé! – exclamó de pronto. – ¡Una serenata!

El plan era aprovechar las habilidades musicales de Bodoque para cantarle una canción romántica que él mismo escribiría, en la noche y frente a la terraza. Un cliché de las películas que de seguro funcionaría con Violeta, por mas repetido que estuviera.

Y con la misma velocidad en que se ideó, terminó por fallar estrepitosamente, o mejor dicho, ni se intentó. Pues, entre la poca genialidad del chimpancé, la torpeza de la bola peluda y la casi nula inspiración del conejo, el ensayo del plan fue un desastre.

Prefirieron ejecutar algo simple. Poner desde la radio de un auto la canción más cursi del momento, a todo volumen, y que después el despechado hiciera lo suyo.

Entonces, la hora llegó. Una hermosa noche estrellada, perfecta para la reconciliación, junto con una diabética balada. El trío llegó al edificio y se posicionaron en frente de la terraza que daba a su apartamento. Bodoque salió del auto y, una vez entró al edificio, reprodujeron la canción.

Ya allá arriba, él tocó la puerta al compás de la música. Esperó con un enorme ramillete en mano, a que le abrieran la puerta.

Tenía muchos nervios, nervios que jamás en su vida había tenido, a pesar de las tantas chicas con las que ha estado. Nunca se esmeró en mantener alguna de sus relaciones hasta ahora, con una morena que lo traía loco, loco de sus manos, de sus ojos, de sus labios y de toda esa divinidad que desprendía, que siempre perseguía porque le curaba su sucia alma.

En unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba su amada, en frente suyo. Su fino y redondo rostro traía señales de que había llorado, con la nariz colorada y el maquillaje corrido. También parecía que intentó limpiarse la cara para disimular, no obstante, seguía viéndose preciosa.

Ahí el conejo mujeriego se cohibió. Verle su expresión confundida le acobardaba entero. Sin duda, Violeta siempre lograba abochornarlo, de la manera que fuera.

– Viole, vengo aquí a…

Sin embargo, no terminó la frase, pues fue interrumpido por el tremendo calugazo que la muchacha le estaba dando. Él correspondió con la misma profundidad, siguiendo la corriente que transmitían sus dulces labios y agarrándola con una mano de la cintura. Tiró el ramo de flores a donde cayera, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello de forma salvaje, y cerró de golpe la puerta.

Esa noche terminaron haciendo el amor, sin importar lo fuerte de la música, los reclamos de los vecinos y el hecho de que Tulio y Juanín se quedaron esperando en el auto. Lo crucial ahí eran ellos, ellos y su amor eterno que parecía resurgir como el Fénix. La extrañó tanto esa semana, su rostro, su cabello, su sonrisa, su amabilidad, su alegría y su ser, que no le importó nada más, sólo la sensación de unirse con ella y no volver a soltarla.

No obstante y lamentable, hasta ahí llegó su felicidad.

Juan Carlos despertó en la madrugada y la encontró llorando al borde de la cama, con las sábanas cubriendo su desnudez. Se acercó a ella y le abrazó por la espalda, preguntando con dulzura qué o quién le había lastimado.

El dolor que la atormentaba venía de su alma y mente, manifestándose por el sentimiento de la culpa, pues, hace un par de días había cometido el mismo acto por despecho. El hombre había venido a su casa para consolarla y, cegada por el desequilibrio mental, terminó enredada en las mismas sábanas con, nadie más que su hermano.

En ese momento, a Bodoque se le partió no sólo el corazón, sino que toda su existencia. La mujer que tanto amaba pasó una noche con quien le debía lealtad absoluta, su propia familia, sangre de su sangre. Estaba experimentando la traición en su forma más pura y dolorosa. ¿Cómo fue posible que su dulce Violeta lo haya engañado? No quería creerlo.

No obstante, no le reprochó nada, sólo la soltó, se levantó de la cama y se vistió con sus ropas. La chiquilla lo observaba con extrañeza y miedo, ya que se esperaba una reacción mucho más explosiva, no algo tan vacío. Tal vez era porque demostraba eso, lo vacío que se estaba sintiendo el conejo en ese minuto.

Una vez preparó sus cosas, se acercó a ella, que lo miraba desconcertada, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, despidiéndose. Después se fue para no volver, dejando nada más que las flores puestas sobre un jarro.

Su alma y su moral se fueron cuesta abajo luego de ese percance. Meses emborrachándose, con ganas de que le diera cáncer al hígado, preguntándose qué hizo mal. Por ejemplo, que tan imbécil se comportó para que ella le fuera infiel, que otra respuesta le pudo haber dado el día que lo echó, cómo serían las cosas si hubiera arribado a su departamento antes y un montón de arrepentimientos más. Cuando eso ya fue suficiente, comenzó a echar culpas: que Violeta fue una arpía y que lo había utilizado, que él no actuó lo suficientemente bien para mantener la relación, que su hermano la manipuló porque estaba deprimida y otro sinfín de culpables.

Al final concluyó que simplemente debía pasar. Ellos se habían separado, por lo que técnicamente la muchacha no lo engañó, y que en esas circunstancias, era obvio que tuviera algún desliz. Incluso él habría tenido aventuras con varias chicas si la cosa hubiera durado más tiempo.

Ahí es cuando, luego de su reflexión, salió a la luz su fama de ludópata empedernido, borracho, fumador y mujeriego al triple. Demostró su verdadera y grotesca personalidad ante todos los de la facultad, cosa que les extrañó enormemente. ¿En qué momento el galante y romántico Juan Carlos Bodoque se convirtió en un amargo, pesimista y triste conejo?

"No soy pesimista, soy optimista bien informado", pasó a ser su frase común, ya que todos se lo recalcaban, sobretodo sus amigos. El sarcasmo pasó a ser parte de su vocabulario y de su vida, careciendo de piedad con cualquiera. De hecho, que le recalcaran su felicidad en el pasado le rabiaba hasta las encías, pero se aguantaba por su orgullo, lo único que quedaba del antiguo Bodoque.

Y el golpe más bajo fue cuando se enteró, tiempo después, que el amor de su vida estaba embarazada. ¿De quién? Pues de su hermano, o eso se confirmó al menos.

Siempre sospechó que el padre podría ser él mismo. Se lo cuestionaba una y otra vez sin descanso, ya que las fechas coincidían con la famosa semana del horror, mas Violeta lo negó hasta el final. El progenitor del bebé era su hermano, y nadie más que su hermano.

Prefirió creerle, a fin de cuentas, nada había que hacerle. No servía estirarle el chicle a un asunto que ya estaba cerrado, desde el momento que se separaron. La niña a los meses nació en gloria y majestad, destinada a ser otra más del grupo de niños que cuidaría una vez a mes y que devolvería a sus papás cuando se pusiera revoltosa. Porque… ¿qué más iba a ser? Pues, con el paso de los años, se convenció que Juan Carlos Bodoque será tío por siempre y jamás será padre.

-o-

– Entonces te contó todo… – masculló apenas el reportero, en un intento de superar el shock de hace un minuto. Incluso había soltado su cigarrillo, por lo que pensaba en sacar otro.

– Todo, todito. – recalcó la muchacha. – Salvo algo de lo que se cuestiona todo el mundo.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó con incredulidad.

– El por qué nos parecemos tanto.

Ahí él abrió los ojos más grandes que un marsupial y al segundo después soltó la carcajada más amarga, abatida y desdichada que pudo lanzar en toda su vida. No lo creía. De todas las personas que se lo habían dicho, y que habían por decir, jamás de los jamases se imaginó que lo haría su sobrina. La muchacha que era tan madura, decidida y terca acababa de repetir la frase más trillada en su familia.

Ella, por su parte, no comprendió la razón de su risa (o de su burla), por lo que sólo lo miró con la ceja enarcada.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le cuestionó con cierta actitud interrogante.

– ¡Dime que no lo dices en serio! – seguía riéndose, sujetándose la frente con su mano.

– Lo digo muy en serio, tío. – le respondió, ahora molesta por sus suposiciones. – ¿Qué clase de tarado bromearía con algo tan delicado?

La risa del conejo cesó al escuchar aquello. Era obvio que la niña no le estaba contando ningún chiste, y eso lo angustiaba.

– ¿Tus tías te empezaron a meter estupideces en la cabeza? – preguntó él está vez, con tono de notable molestia.

– Esas copuchentas no me metieron nada. – gruñó enojada. Le dolían los oídos de escuchar las calumnias que el reportero estaba hablando sobre ella. Como si fuera tan fácil influenciarla. ¡A ella! ¡Que se hizo vegetariana a los catorce, pese a las insistencias de su madre!

No es lo suficientemente estúpida como para no darse cuenta en el obvio parecido entre ellos, tanto el físico como la personalidad. Hace años que se había dado cuenta, pero prefirió quedarse callada y confiar en los adultos. Gran error.

– Cuando le pregunté a mi mamá si habían posibilidades de que él no fuera mi… papá… – masculló con asco esto último. – Bueno… Titubeó.

Esto hizo que a Bodoque le subieran los nervios. Su amor frustrado de juventud había dudado de la paternidad de su hija, después de diecisiete años en que se la negó. Violeta, la segura, había dudado.

Se echó ligeramente hacia atrás y se sujetó con las manos a la altura de su espalda. Vislumbraba el extenso cielo nocturno, misterioso como sí solo, que le producía más preguntas que respuestas. Una masa negra de carbono que había sido la inspiración para tantos, y ahora era el vacío para él. Un vacío que no lo ayudaría a escapar de esta situación, dejándolo en la intemperie de su mente.

Algo le era seguro. Esta noche era particularmente reveladora.

Respiró profundamente, pensando en una contestación digna para su querida sobrina, y exhaló con pesadez, listo.

– Nosotros no nos parecemos en nada, Matilda. – confesó de una vez.

La chiquilla le observó con completa confusión. De pronto, había negado toda la razón de la conversación. Le examinó bien para asegurarse que no estaba borracho o drogado… o qué se yo.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque es obvio que somos muy distintos. – respondió con simpleza, intentando de que el tema restara importancia. – Mírame, soy un viejo amargado que necesita dinero a cada rato porque no para de apostarlo, y más encima pierdo. – comenzó a enlistar. – Mujeriego, alcohólico, sin ningún interés real en el medioambiente, siendo sólo una fuente paupérrima de ingresos en un noticiero donde nunca pude ser conductor. – seguía con la deprimente lista de sus indeseables características, mientras su ánimo también caía. – Un tipo miserable que se aferra nada más que a la poesía y sus recuerdos añejos de cuando creía en la esperanza. Incluso, si no estás contenta con eso, fui el imbécil que… – se detuvo afligido, tratando de gesticular lo más duro. – Fui el imbécil que perdió a tu madre… Eso es lo que soy.

Matilda también se estaba angustiando ante la revelación. Su tío, a quien tanto admiraba y quería, se estaba despreciando como si se tratara de un ser siniestro. Estaba siendo expectante de sus más grotescos y oscuros pensamientos, o sea, sus inseguridades y culpas del pasado.

– Y ahora… – murmuraba, tomando fuerzas para continuar, al ritmo en que se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas. – Mírate, una chica lista, dulce y amable, que no deja que nadie la domine, que conserva sus convicciones y no da su brazo torcer ante nadie. – la describía con ternura, contratando a como habló de él mismo. – Todo el que te ve te adora. ¿Y cómo no? Si tú ves el lado bueno de todas las personas, incluso de un cerdo como tú papá… y de un miserable como yo…

Juan Carlos se estaba destrozando por dentro. El hecho de abrirle su corazón a la conejita y desvelar de a poco lo tanto que la quiere, le estaba quitando todas sus fuerzas. La vulnerabilidad, culpa y arrepentimiento lo estaban consumiendo ahora mismo, sin embargo, no quería demostrarlo. No quería verse débil sabiendo que es el único pilar de apoyo para ella.

– Y este miserable… aún no entiende por qué sigues al lado de él, aguantándole todas sus estupideces y vicios, acompañándolo a su trabajo y prestándole dinero… – seguía mascullando en la agonía, mientras su voz y su cordura estaban a un hilo de quebrarse. – No entiendo… por qué rayos me quieres tanto siendo que yo…

La muchacha veía con ojos llorosos como su tío estaba al punto del colapso. Había presenciado a mucho adultos llorar, pero nunca a este inamovible conejo, que se encontraba al borde de la desesperación.

Pues, increíblemente, los adultos también se quiebran.

– Siendo que yo… ¡Que yo me arrepiento tanto de no haber sido tu padre!

Así, Juan Carlos Bodoque explotó.

Con las manos cubriendo su vergonzosamente su rostro y su llanto apenas empezado, Bodoque había confesado su más profundo secreto. Que siempre quiso ser su padre.

Y Matilda también sucumbió ante las lágrimas, al vislumbrar a su tío desquebrajado. Le dolía. Dolía que aquel arrepentimiento dominara su alma, más aún por el hecho que ella no lo sentía real.

No era real el hecho de que no fue su padre, puesto a que él lo fue más que cualquier hombre en el mundo.

– De verdad que eres un tarado a veces… – musitó entre ligeros gimoteos.

El otro levantó ligeramente su abatida mirada, sin muchas fuerzas para replicarse el por qué le llamó "tarado", como lo haría normalmente.

– ¡Porque tú siempre lo has sido! – exclamó, dedicándole una lastimosa, pero sincera sonrisa.

Allí el periodista se sintió anonado ante su declaración. De repente, la chiquilla que estaba al lado suyo había pronunciado melodiosas palabras, las cuales produjeron un vuelco en su seco corazón. Ella lo consideraba su figura paterna, algo que en todos estos años nunca había notado puesto a que estaba muy concentrado en apostar a los caballos y en su depresión de figura adulta. Sin embargo, ahora que lo sabe, puede ver un camino para su redención, una luz en su vida, un ángel de la guarda encarnado en su sobrina. En resumen, es un conejo feliz.

– Oh Dios mío… ¡Ven aquí, mocosa! – le pidió, acto seguido le rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, cosa que la joven correspondió. Los dos lloraban en el consuelo, la confusión y la alegría. Almas que se encontraban y se envolvían en el amor filial, para no separarse más.

Estuvieron así por un buen rato, en que la niña se aferraba a la chaqueta del reportero y este le acariciaba los cabellos. Pasó poco tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta que ella no estaba muy consciente.

– ¿Te estás quedando dormida? – le preguntó apartando un poco su cabeza. La otra no contestó de inmediato, y era totalmente comprensible, pues es muy tarde.

– Puede ser… – murmuró.

– Bueno, me temo que no podrás hacerlo aquí. – se separó de su agarre. – No va a dar una neumonía, así que entra al auto.

–¿Nos iremos?

– No. Aún no.

La coneja se bajó nuevamente de un salto. El mayor tomó el olvidado sobre y lo hizo después, hacia el otro lado. Una vez en tierra firme, ambos entraron al auto y se sentaron en los asientos delanteros. La calefacción se encendió y con eso también la radio. Esta reproducía un pendrive con canciones añejas de los setenta y ochenta.

– Entonces… – comenzó otra vez Juan Carlos, ahora más relajado. – ¿Crees que tenga otra oportunidad con tu mamá?

– Definitivamente no. – negó ella con la cabeza, para la desgracia del conejo rojo.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque está saliendo con una compañera del trabajo.

En ese instante, Bodoque se atoró con su propia saliva a causa de la impresión. Ahora sí que había escuchado todas las barbaridades posibles de la noche. ¿Violeta saliendo con chicas? ¿Y más encima teniendo más suerte que él?

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – atinó a decir en cuanto se desatoró.

– Sip. Así es. – volvió a confirmar.

– Violeta Membreta con una chica… – masculló, para luego soltar una leve carcajada. – Quién lo diría. Ahora ya sé de dónde sacaste tus gustos.

A la niña se le subió el rubor a sus mejillas y luego le pegó un codazo en el brazo, molesta. El otro sinvergüenza, en cambio, le causó más gracia su reacción.

– Los tiempos avanzan muy rápido y yo me estoy quedando atrás, junto al resto de los viejos en la fiesta.

– No digas eso. – le dijo ella, con actitud compasiva.

– Es la verdad. Soy un anciano de cuarenta años que se creía un galán de teleserie, cuando en realidad una chica de diecisiete años y su madre le ganan con creces.

– Vamos. No es para tanto. – se ruborizaba aún más la adolescente, bajando sus orejas.

– Ah no. Si la otra vez vi cómo una compañera tuya te miraba con ojos brillosos. ¡Y ni siquiera hiciste algún movimiento para embobarla! – le bromeaba, sonriendo con notable sorna.

– ¿Quién? ¿La Bárbara? – cuestionó, confundida. – ¡Pero si ella es de otro curso! ¡Apenas la conozco!

– Sí, claro. – insistía muy divertido, mientras colocaba las manos detrás de su cabeza. – Algún día apreciarás este don que tenemos los Bodoque. Irresistibles para chicos y chicas por igual. – habló con cierta soberbia.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y le miró con asco. Le disgustaba poseer esa maldición que su tío manipulaba para utilizar a las mujeres, porque eso era tener seis novias al mismo tiempo, una mera utilización. Pero bueno, ya no lo iba a cambiar.

De pronto se fijó en la existencia del examen de ADN, que se encontraba sobre un posavasos, y lo tomó. Se puso a observarlo atentamente, con incertidumbre mientras se mordía el labio. El reportero presenció todo esto, aunque sin mucho interés.

– ¿Y lo vas a abrir? – preguntó de repente.

– Sí. – asintió ella.

– ¿Ahora?

– No. Después, cuando esté con ella.

Al hablar de "ella", se refería a su madre.

– Te hará charqui. – complementó el mayor.

– Lo sé, pero es lo menos que le debo por ser mi mamá. Y es lo que corresponde, después de todo.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, en donde el conejo formulaba una respuesta en su pútrido cerebro.

– Tú no le debes nada a ella. Te trajo involuntariamente a este mundo putrefacto, como mi madre, su madre y todas las madres habidas y por haber.

– Tal vez, aunque yo la amo.

– ¿Más que cuando lo hizo este miserable conejo? – le miró con expresión burlona.

– Más aún, con diecisiete años de ventaja. – le contestó de la misma forma.

Pues, no hay nada más auténtico, sincero y real que el amor hacia una madre.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma, justo en ese momento entró en escena un vehículo pequeño, de dos puertas. De ahí se bajó una figura curvilínea de cabello oscuro (más oscuro de lo que era debido a ser de noche), que se volteó a la cafetera del periodista, con los brazos cruzados. La reconocieron al instante y salieron también de su auto. Matilda se dirigió hacia ella, algo apenada, y Juan Carlos fue al maletero para sacar el bolso que había tirado hace un rato atrás.

– Mira dónde te encuentro, mocosa. – le dijo apenas se acercó. – ¡Casi me diste un infarto!

– Iba a llevarla yo, pero, ya que estamos… – habló el conejo rojo, siguiéndoles el paso. Al llegar le extendió el brazo con la valija y la mujer se la recibió.

– Sí. Seguro la ibas a traer mañana. – musitó con ironía, rodando los ojos.

– ¿Y cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

– Llamé a Juanín. – respondió con simpleza. Claro, era obvio siendo que el productor era el más responsable entre la bola de idiotas del canal.

Luego, la morena clavó sus ojos sobre la coneja de melena oscura, que se veía bastante cohibida, avergonzada y con la mirada baja.

– Mamá… yo…

– No me digas nada. Me enteré ya. – le interrumpió.

– Entonces… ¿Me llevarás con él?

– ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Claro que no! – se molestó ante las suposiciones de su hija, aunque bastante acertadas. – ¡De hecho no vas a volver nunca más a esa casa! ¡No con el imbécil de tu padre adentro!

Esta noticia alegró de sobremanera a la chiquilla, no obstante, no será por mucho tiempo hasta que reciba su castigo.

Bodoque se les quedó observando un poco. Pensar que alguna vez estuvo en la vida de estas mujeres. La primera siempre ha estado desde que nació, y la segunda, bueno… la perdió. Sin embargo, sigue hablándole como si aún estuvieran en la universidad.

– Bien. Me parece que ustedes dos tienen algo que conversar. – les dijo para comenzar a despedirse. – Así que las dejo. – les sonrió y ambas asintieron. – Pues, te veo en la semana, Mati.

– Sí, te veo. – sonrió ella también.

– No, no lo harás. – negó su madre, que estaba abriendo la puerta del auto. – No saldrás en toda esta semana.

– Bueno… – masculló la niña, cambiando de inmediato su expresión a una afligida. – Adiós, tío. – se despidió, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

– Adiós. – lo hizo él también, imitándola. – Te llevaré tu bici mañana. – le mencionó, pues sabía que no cabía en el aparato de dos puertas.

Matilda asintió, entró al vehículo y se sentó en la parte del copiloto, con el documento en mano. Violeta soltó el bolso en los asientos traseros y se quedó parada, sujetando la puerta.

– Oye… – llamó la atención del conejo. – Muchas gracias de nuevo, Juan Carlos.

El susodicho abrió grandes sus cansados ojos y al segundo los cerró, volviendo a sonreír, al mismo tiempo que exhalaba aliviado por la nariz.

– Un placer, Viole. Y gracias a ti.


End file.
